


Hunger

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeur John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a thump in the next room over when Dean swallows down Sam’s cock and makes him scream as two fingers shove into the lax ring of his rim. Perfect. Maybe Dean is a little more rough than he should be, but Sam cries so pretty and he makes the best noises when Dean pushes two fingers deep and swallows around Sam’s cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Dean knows he’s there.

In the next room over, probably with his ear pressed to the wall. Definitely with his pants around his ankles and his hand on his cock. This motel is a shit hole with paper thin walls and last night Dean heard every grunt and slap of skin of that hooker working three rooms down.

So he can definitely hear this.

They made sure the room next to the one that they rented was empty after all.

And Dean really can’t blame him. Because Sam just makes the sweetest fucking sinful sounds. Dean knows that Dad isn’t working tonight but he has another excuse to be ‘out’, so that just means that Dean gets to put on a show. Take his time. Work Sam up on his mouth and his fingers first.

Sam hit a growth spurt not too long ago. He’s almost as tall as Dean now. But his pubic hair is still soft and sparse, just long enough to curl in little patches around his impressive cock. That’s gonna be a monster when he grows up all the way.

His sweet little strawberry pink hole is still bare though. Still silk soft for Dean’s tongue, hot and so responsive. It flutters around his tongue when Dean gets him spit slick enough to shove his tongue inside. That’s when Sam’s little whimpers turn into moans, starting to break as his voice deepens but still such a high pitched sweetness when Dean gets him just right. He makes sure Sam is dripping with his spit and loose and going limp before Dean even flips him over to his belly.

There’s a thump in the next room over when Dean swallows down Sam’s cock and makes him scream as two fingers shove into the lax ring of his rim. Perfect. Maybe Dean is a little more rough than he should be, but Sam cries so pretty and he makes the best noises when Dean pushes two fingers deep and swallows around Sam’s cock.

Long bony fingers scrabble through his hair and Dean just pushes harder. Sam’s hips jut up and his stomach sinks in and his long knobby body is growing too fast to keep up with itself but Dean’s never seen a sight better. He knows this body, how to make it sing, how to mold himself around Sam until they aren’t two brothers anymore, just one, just sweat and muscle and want and it’s so dirty but christ he doesn’t know anything else and he doesn’t want to.

Sam’s breath is hitching heavy and his body is mottled with a red flush when Dean pulls up and kisses the dark dirty taste of him, the bitter salt taste, into Sam’s plush pink mouth.

Bare, always bare, slicked with lube and hot and over eager, Dean shoves in. Folds Sam’s flexible young body up and slams into him hard enough to ram the bed into the wall and make him wail. He fucking screams like a banshee is after him.

The walls are so thin Dean can hear groaning in the next room over.

Sam’s body is so hot and tight around him, smooth and drawing him in like he can just keep on going deeper and deeper but eventually their hips collide and that’s all he gets. Grinding in hard and rough, Dean clamps his broad hands onto Sam’s narrow hips and tells him to hold on. Sam just nods, pretty hazel eyes tear wet, and his strong little hands grip onto Dean’s shoulders ready for the ride. He makes it fast and makes it hard. He makes Sam scream until his voice his hoarse. Makes him come so soon on his tight little belly then scoops it up on his fingers to smear on Sam’s lips and Sam just takes him in so completely, so pliantly, it doesn’t take long for Dean to follow.

He forgets about his Dad in the room next door.

But the morning after, when he’s got Sam up and washed and dressed and promises him pancakes for breakfast, Dad comes stumbling in like he spent the night out drinking. Let Sam think that. He doesn’t need to know. He can think what he wants about their dad. But Dean sees how John side eyes him. Sees the naked raw hunger there. And he’s known this hunger for a long time.

It’s just not for him anymore.


End file.
